


Quarantine- Hamilsquad + Jefferson

by Lamsmoron



Series: Hamilsquad + Jefferson [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: COVID19, Chick-fil-a, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsmoron/pseuds/Lamsmoron
Summary: Four weeks of Quarantine and the boys are just trying to adjust.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Series: Hamilsquad + Jefferson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Quarantine- Hamilsquad + Jefferson

We had been in quarantine for four weeks; everyone has just now adjusted to working from home.   
Alexander was sitting on the couch, a mug of black coffee in hand. He was in boxer briefs, paired one of Lafayette's tee-shirts. Next to Alex was Thomas, he had on sweats and a dress shirt with a tie. The tv program was on, "Herc, baby, come watch us on the news!" Alex called to Hercules who was going over mask orders in the kitchen. On the TV; Washington was going over the plan for when they reopen. Alex and Thomas were standing next to them after having just given a speech about the new mask mandate in public.   
"That nice Lexi, Tommy can you take this up to John?" Thomas nodded and walked to Hercules, he took the coffee and walked upstairs to the study. Normally Alex would hide in here day and night to work on something they need three months over, but now John uses it to teach his kindergarten class over zoom.  
"Okay did everyone get their parents to read chapter 3 to them, or did you read it yourself...?" John chirped into the screen at about 15 six-year-olds. Thomas placed the coffee on his desk and kissed his head.  
"Thank you, and yes Sally that is my boyfriend."   
Thomas heard a kid say "That's the guy who told my momma you have to wear a mask to Costco!" before he left. John knew how to interact with kids, always had a happy voice on even when talking to parents.   
once downstairs, Thomas watch Alex refill his mug for the third time today. They watched the news some more, then Lafayette came through the threshold in his scrubs tears streaming down his cheeks. Laf was a surgeon, so he hadn’t been home in about 45 hours.   
"What's wrong Laffy Taffy?" Hercules stops sewing and gets up the comfort the man. Alex and Thomas also went to see, "T-there was this boy with cancer and he got the virus the day UNOs called, he lost his organs and died this morning." Laf buries his head in Thomas's chest.   
John was walking downstairs when he saw the four boys huddled close,   
"What's wrong?" John asked from the stairwell, "Laffy's patient died."   
"Everybody is dead." Laf cried, " we have to pick who to treat, 1. Kids, 2. Parents, 3. Emergency workers, and 4. Elderly" Lafayette screamed out, tears now just free-flowing. Herc just rubbed his back while Thomas, Alex, and John just stood there as Lafayette cried.   
"Do you want to go read to some healthy 6 year-olds?" John suggested. Laf nodded and started to walk upstairs with John, Lafayette got changed into sweats and a blue sweater. They got to the study and had time to kill until the zoom started at 12:45 pm.  
"Baby take your hair out, kids saw Tom today, we got some Christian brats." Laf laughed and took out his bun, to look like Jefferson.   
John logged on to zoom and about 4 kids were waiting for him, "Hey kiddos, how was lunch?" more kids logged on till all 17 were presented.

"Okay, so we are gonna read chapter 4 of our book, my Boyfriend is here say hi." a group of children all cried out hellos to Lafayette.  
"what's his name, Mr. Laurens?" a girl named kelly asked.   
"His name is Gilbert Washington" All the kids gasped

"Like Mr. Washington the dude on the news." one gasped, "yes, that's his dad." John laughed and looked at Lafayette gesturing him to come closer to the computer so he could interact too.   
the kid who said the Costco thing last zoom said, "He doesn't look like him."   
"I'm Adopted," he said as he pulled out his phone to call his dad for proof "here" he pressed call on his dad's profile and pressed speaker so the kids could hear. "Laf I re-" George started  
"Say hi to Johns class" Laf said into the phone  
"Hello children, Lafayette I need to be going there's a-" Lafayette cut him off again "Okay thanks bye-bye"  
John rolled his eyes at Laf's antics, "okay my dudes, lets read chapter 4." Lafayette and john read chapter 4-6 of Judie B Jones to the class, at 1:00 the zoom ended and Alex knocked on the study door before opening it.   
"Heyy how was th- Oh your hair is down." Laf swiveled in the desk chair taking the rubber band from his arm, "Not for long Darlin’" He said trying to mock Thomas accent, then putting his hair back into its bun. John walked over to the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Alex into a hug. "He called Washington cause a kid didn't believe he was Lafs Dad. It went well." Alex laughed and kissed John still hugging, till he felt arms wrap around his waist.   
"How dare you not include me, Mon Amour."Lafayette's thick accent, Alex, John, Laf shared a few pecks and kisses.   
"Okay, Herc got Hate- Chicken" (Chick-fil-a) The group of boys rarely got the fast-food cause John doesn't like that their homophobic, but Tacobell supports Trump so they get there chicken. "Oh My Fucking God!" Lafayette screams as he runs downstairs. When Alexander and John caught up to him, he was already pulling his fries and chicken sandwich out of the bag.   
"you are done with your schoolwork, Darlin?" Thomas asked John, he nodded as he got his kids meal out and sipped his frosted lemonade.   
John jumped up on the kitchen counter to eat his fries and nuggets, Herc got up from his place on the couch to get John off said counter.   
"Ass off the counter please," he said as he went to lift john off, "It- a- nice ass" Alex tried to yell but his mouth was full, "Let the ass be on the counter" Herc rolled his eyes at the smallest boy who was stuffing his mouth up with fries.   
"Just because Alex wants to eat out your ass with a spoon doesn't mean you can be on the counter." Thomas looks up with a giant grin  
"Wait, are we eaten John out on the counter?" the fact that he was legitimately asking the question made Lafayette laugh.  
"No Thomas we are not eating john out right now, you and Alex can do that tonight if you want but not while we eat lunch." John then finally gets off the counter he goes and sits in Thomas lap and they eat there Chick-Fil-A while watching greys anatomy season 10 for the fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Fanfic sorry if it was bad.  
> -Hate Chicken, my moms call it that cause they donate money to racist and non-LGBTQ foundations.


End file.
